Incineration
The power to destroy an entire object or person with extreme heat. Combination of Destruction and Heat Manipulation. Variation of Disintegration. Also Called * Immolation Capabilities The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High-level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. Applications * Ash Generation * Destruction * Disintegration * Evaporation * Fire Generation * Heat Generation Associations * Combustion Inducement * Electricity Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Solar Manipulation * Ultimate Burning Limitations * May destroy users of Heat Immunity. * May only be able to incinerate parts of an object. * May be limited to organic/inorganic materials. * May take time to completely incinerate said object, depending on the size, density and properties. * Useless against those who have Ash Resurrection, unless incineration is strong enough to leave behind nothing, not even ashes. * May have limited range, including touch only. Known Users Known Objects * Hat of Gold (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Moon Rings (Mako Mermaids) * Light Grenade (Mom & Dad Save the World) * Flame Wall Gun (Rise of the Triad) * C.A.P.P.E.R. (Team Fortress 2) * Manmelter (Team Fortress 2) * Phlogistinator (Team Fortress 2) * Third Degree (Team Fortress 2) * Meltaguns (Warhammer 40,000) * Door to Asgard (Witches of East End) Gallery File:True_Fire_of_Samahdi.png|The True Fire of Samahdi (Boruto) burns with such fierceness that it can overwhelm even regeneration. File:Yamamoto_incinerates_Driscoll.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) brutally incinerates Driscoll Berci down to the bones. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin blows away any and all that touches the blade's edge to nothingness. File:Genryūsai Zanka_no_Tachi,_Nishi_-_Zanjitsu_Gokui.png|Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui incinerates any and all attacks that comes in contact with the fire armor into nothingness. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin incinerates all into nothingness by sending out a slash of flames and heat. Judge.png|The Judge (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is able to incinerate any being with "humanity," more specifically an emotional capacity; only truly evil beings are immune. Burning by Rei Ogami.gif|Rei Ogami's (Code:Breaker) Azure Flames can completely incinerate everything. File:Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki (Code:Breaker) utilizing lightning to incinerate the Thousand Man completely, leaving no corpse behind. File:Kagerō_using_Satan_Blaze.png|Kagerō (Code:Breaker) using Satan Blaze to swiftly incinerate Toki's Gauss Cannon. Bell firebolt knife.gif|Bell Cranel (DanMachi) used Firebolt to incinerate a Minotaur's organs. File:Flame_God's_Explosive_Flame.jpg|Zancrow's (Fairy Tail) explosive flame can turn his enemies into ash. File:Itachi_using_Amaterasu.gif|The Black Flames of Amaterasu (Naruto) can burn down an entire village or forest in a matter of minutes. File:Akua_Immune_to_Fire.jpg|The Salamander summoned by Huang Feihong (Rosario + Vampire) is strong enough to reduce all its enemies to ashes (Akua is evading it at another dimension). File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra's (Yu-Gi Yo) God Phoenix mode will incinerate all of its enemies, even a fellow God, to ashes. File:Phoenix_Force_001.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) can utilize Cosmic Flames to completely incinerate anything, not even leaving ashes. File:Fiendfyre.png|Fiendfyre (Harry Potter) is such potent cursed fire, it can reduce anything it touches to ashes and evaporate water. File:Shinichiro's_Sodium_Ignition.gif|Shinichiro Ōtori (The Qwaser of Stigmata) igniting the sodium within Jackal, incinerating him. Cthugha_H.png|Cthugha (Valkyrie Crusade) can incinerate anything. Micheal-kills-anna.gif|Michael (Supernatural) smiting Anna Milton by incinerating her insides. Nanashi Dies.gif|Orb can send his Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) to burn his enemies into ashes. Demon of Fire.GIF|As a demon with the element of fire, Guardian ÄRM, Kikazoku Fire (Marchen Awakens Romance) can incinerate enemies with a single touch. Sanji Diable Jambe.gif|While using his Diable Jambe technique, Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) was able to burn a Kraken with a blazing flames while underwater. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky's (One Piece)' ''Radical Beam'!!! is a powerful laser that can incinerate anything in its path and can easily melt steel. Gasu Gasu no Mi Blue Sword.gif|Caesar Clown's (One Piece) ''Blue Sword can incinerate his own lab into a sea of flames and ash with a mere swing. Sabo Flame Dragon Claw.gif|Sabo's (One Piece) flames can incinerates his enemies. Elizabeth Sherman.jpg|Elizabeth Sherman (Hellboy/BPRD) is powerful pyrokinetic and thermokinetic. The Black Flames of Hell by Hiei.gif|With his Jagan Eye, Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) can call upon flames from the pits of the Spirit World to incinerate anything in its path. Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Incinerates Charity's Cuffs.gif|Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries